Violet
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Ken thinks about how long he has liked Miyako. One- sided Kouyako Kenyako.


Psycho Moon: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Uniemon: She, also, doesn't own the song Violet.  
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy.  
  
Violet  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
I was sitting in the computer room at my old school, the school I used to be computer club president of, waiting for five kids to return from the Digiworld. I was actually I was waiting for one person particularly. She had asked me here to ask me something but what?  
  
Just then the computer screen began to light up. In a flash, five kids and five digimon appeared. I smiled when I saw her. Her beautiful violet hair laded mid- way down her back. She gave me a killer smile like always. I'm really beginning to like her a lot; why I'm beginning to think about her twenty- four seven.  
  
"Hey Koushiro!" said Iori.  
  
"Hi Iori." I said to the little boy.  
  
"Why are you here, Koushiro?" asked Hikari with a worried look on her face. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Everyone's okay." I said quickly. "I just came to remind you about the party Mimi's having tomorrow."  
  
"Oh." Everyone but she said.  
  
"We better get going." said Takeru "It's almost dinner time."  
  
"Takeru's right. We better go." said Daisuke as he and Chibimon left the room.  
  
In the time span of three minutes everyone had left except Poromon, her, and I.  
  
"So... Miyako... what did you want to ask me?" I asked coolly.  
  
"Well... I... I... was wondering... what impresses a guy?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Well... first of all... who is it?" I asked.  
  
"I... I... can't say..." She blushed.  
  
"Well... I can't really say but impress him with you knowledge or your beauty or both... guys like that!" I said. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks Koushiro! You're the greatest!" She said running out with Poromon.  
  
~*~   
  
Mimi's welcome home party was in a hour and all I could think about was her. Who was this guy she was trying to impress? Is it me? Or someone else... oh I hope it's me... she's the only one I've ever loved and I would be crushed if she didn't love me...  
  
I got up and started towards Sora's, because Mimi's party was going to be there. It seemed like forever to get there.  
  
When I got there the place was packed. "Hi Koushiro!" said Mimi as I walked it.  
  
"Hey Mimi! Welcome back." I smiled and turned to try to find her. Where is she?  
  
The music changed to a slow song called 'I'll Never Break Your Heart' by some American group called the Backstreet Boys. Hikari and Takeru started dancing along with Taichi and Sora. It's funny. I never thought I'd be wishing I was them, dancing with the one I loved.  
  
Then I saw her. She stood across the room, looking like she was waiting for someone. She looked absolutely beautiful with her violet hair pulled back into a black bandana, a violet halter top that showed her belly button, black leather pants, and black platform boots. I was about to go over to her and ask her to dance when he came in.  
  
That scum! What was he doing here? Who invited him? Oh... I guess Mimi did but...  
  
He walked over to her with his suave looks and intelligent mind. Her face brightened up and I could tell he was asking her to dance.  
  
The song changed to another one called 'Violet' sung by a group called Savage Garden. He lead her onto the floor. As the song began to play.  
  
'If there's a way that you could  
  
be everything you want to be,  
  
Would you complain that it came too easy?  
  
Just like the games with you and me  
  
A resolution hard to see,  
  
But that's OK 'cause I don't  
  
see things that are plain to see'  
  
She was laughing with him as they danced. It was like a nightmare... was he the one she wanted to impress?   
  
'I've got a dream to take you over  
  
Exploding like a supernova  
  
I'm gonna crash into your world  
  
And that's no lie  
  
You want to give ecstasy delivered  
  
with certainty  
  
But you're afraid that the pleasure  
  
won't be needed  
  
In a way, we're the same two people  
  
looking out to sea  
  
For a wave that would carry all our fantasies'  
  
I was frozen in time. He was taking my girl away from me, and she didn't seem to care.  
  
'If there's a way to infiltrate you  
  
Sway your mind and complicate you  
  
I'm gonna crash into your world  
  
And that's no lie  
  
Let your body move into the doorway  
  
To the disco inside your head (Violet)  
  
Wear a color that you want to cling to  
  
The color inside your head (Violet)'  
  
Violet... the song seemed to fit her... it wasn't fare that he might have her...  
  
'Contemplate jealousy intermixed  
  
with urgency  
  
A million things take a damned  
  
good shot at you and me  
  
If there's a way to infiltrate you  
  
Sway your mind and complicate you  
  
I'm gonna crash into your world  
  
And that's no lie'  
  
Violet... my Miyako's hair color... Violet...  
  
'Let your body move into the doorway  
  
To the disco inside your head (Violet)  
  
Wear a color that you want to cling to  
  
The color inside your head (Violet)  
  
I'm gonna take you  
  
I'll do my best to break you  
  
I'm gonna take you higher  
  
And that's no lie'  
  
That's when it happened. He leaned in close to her and kissed her. This is horrible. I've lost her.  
  
'Common sense is a game many  
  
people don't like to play  
  
But give it in and the moment takes  
  
you either way  
  
I've got a dream to take you over  
  
Exploding like a supernova  
  
I'm gonna crash into your world  
  
And that's no lie'  
  
As they released from the kiss, Miyako's bright amber colored eyes lit up. She smiled like nothing else mattered. Then she started to sing with the song.  
  
'Let your body move into the doorway  
  
To the disco inside your head (Violet)  
  
Wear a color that you want to cling to  
  
The color inside your head (Violet)  
  
If there's a way that you could  
  
be everything you want to be,  
  
Would you complain that it came too easy?  
  
In a way, we're the same two people  
  
looking out to sea  
  
For a wave that would carry all our fantasies'  
  
I've lost her... I lost my beloved, Miyako Inoue, to Ken Ichijouji. 


End file.
